Weegee The God
Cade McKown, born May 22, 1998, and most commonly referred to as "Weegee The God" or just "Weegee", is an American YouTuber and member of Friends Without Benefits, who enjoys doing Let's Plays, reviews, and tutorials, mostly about video games and TV shows, including Smash Bros, Overwatch, worshipping Hitler, etc. He is a gamer. He is just here to play Mario Party He also has a wonderful, strong, large, meaty, juicy voice. When playing Mario Party, Weegee likes to play as Donkey Kong or Koopa Kid. Before FWOB Before joining FWOB, Weegee started his own youtube channel, "Weegee Plays", 'on October 18th, 2014. He also has a second channel called '"Super Cringe Comp" '''which he started on May 11th, 2016. Weegee's most recognizable video, however, was "Overwatch for Stupid People", where he simply played Team Fortress 2, and verbally assaulted the community. It is his most disliked video ever. Weegee also became a war veteran after fighting in the Great Finno-Korean Hyperwar of 8245 BC alongside the Commune of Lemuria. Weegee Plays currently has over 192,558 subscribers and 20,506,221 views, while Super Cringe Comp has 290 subscribers and 153,890 total views. '''Joining FWOB Weegee officially debuted on FWOB on March 14th, 2017, in episode 1 of the Jackbox Games series, along with Deezus and Major, bringing the total number of FWOB members up to five. Becoming a Nazi Weegee is the second coming of Hitler, and the leader of the 5th Reich (the fourth being the millennium organization). Famous quotes include "Sieg Heil, gamers!"... and that's about it. In fact, that may be all he says off-camera. Drama To date, Weegee is by far the most controversial member of Friends Without Benefits, having angered many a man-child Reddit user across the span of a year. He has received all manner of negative feedback for his content, stretching back as far as his How to Smash series; however, his online reputation would quickly take a path of infamy, with the brunt of the controversy beginning in late 2016. On October 9, 2016, the Weegee Plays channel uploaded a video titled Overwatch for Poor People, ''in which he expresses particular interest and distaste in the remotely popular video game ''Paladins: Champions of the Realm, ''a free to play, MOBA-style first person shooter that bears slight similarity to the video game ''Overwatch. At the time of the video, Paladins expresses an obvious lack of polish and skilled playerbase as opposed to Overwatch, ''a point Weegee refers to regularly throughout this video. By the end of the video, he admits to the thought that ''Paladins ''is a decently fun game, but urges any viewer with money to purchase ''Overwatch instead. It is very clear to long-time Weegee fans that the video was a dramatized satire of more serious "This game sucks" videos that exist on YouTube. Subsequently, the sub-Reddit r/Paladins ''caught wind of this video, promptly became extremely angry about it, and launched a dislike/flag campaign against the video and Weegee's channel (at the time of this entry, the post no longer exists, likely due to moderator intervention). To nobody's surprise, nobody who was a part of this campaign understood what a "satire" even was, and accepted all statements told to them solely at face value. This event marked the beginning of Weegee's more serious controversies. On December 7, 2016, Weegee released a follow-up video to ''Overwatch for Poor People, ''under the title ''Paladins: Revenge of the Poor People, ''which was met with fairly similar criticism from a lot of the same users who reacted poorly to the first video. In this video, Weegee gives the game another chance, primarily to prove to the audience that his account for the game has gone beyond the level requirement to play against other players in the matchmaking queue, having been accused of playing against bots for the entire video and never realizing it. Of course, his god-tier skill at video games meant that he won a lot of the matches shown in the video, and performed exceedingly well. He then goes on to make jokes at the expense of the "poor people" who still played ''Paladins instead of Overwatch. On January 20, 2017, Weegee uploaded yet another massively controversial video regarding the popular video game Team Fortress 2, ''appropriately titled ''Overwatch for Stupid People. In this video, he talks about the video game and its playerbase, likening them to children, poor people, retards, or some culmination of all three. The video mostly consists of his own gameplay, showcasing particularly poor experiences such as irritating in-game sounds, a feigned lack of understanding of the game's physics regarding fall damage, LMAOBox - ''a notorious, and now defunct, aim-assist script that is most notable for the term "Get Good, Get LMAOBox" - users who flooded the in-game chat system with ''LMAOBox advertisements, the lunacy of asking to voluntarily switch to the opposing team in exchange for greater EXP rewards, should that team win, among other complaints about the game and the people who play it. To nobody's surprise, Reddit became angry about Weegee's video, and crusaded against his channel once more. It remains as the lowest like/dislike ratio on his channel, with ~9,000 likes and ~15,000 dislikes. The reaction to this video prompted a response, which he uploaded as READING SALTY COMMENTS on February 24, 2017. As the title implies, the video consists entirely of Weegee on camera, reading and reacting to the comments on the previous video. This video, while performing remarkably better from a public standpoint, still managed to rake in quite a bit of negative feedback. There were no extravagant Reddit raids for this video, but the users who subscribed to Weegee to dislike his videos from there on out made themselves readily apparent, by leaving a like/dislike ratio of ~9,000 to ~4,000. On June 19, 2017, Weegee uploaded a video titled [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qa9SbQWyex0 Why the Blue Yeti Sucks]. For this video, he discusses the use, presence, and praise of Blue's Yeti USB Microphone, as well as common mistakes of beginning voice actors, such as assuming that a USB microphone is truly studio-grade equipment, which, objectively speaking, is not true. He also provides some more helpful, if not common knowledge, information, such as acoustic treatment for small spaces, environmental sound control, and post-production audio enhancement. Weegee received a lot of backlash for this video, having been accused of directly committing plagiarism from another video with a similar topic that he had taken inspiration from, without crediting the "original author". He later explained himself in a twitlonger titled 'Drama'. Weegee has since paid soulbrothanumbuh3, the creator of the video How to be an Online Voice Actor - the video he allegedly stole information from - an undisclosed amount of money to put the situation behind them. To this day, however, as of November 28, 2017, Weegee still receives hate and criticism from this event, from users writing comments such as "Gee, I bet this guy isn't a colossal plagiarizing faggot who isn't funny", to being subject to numerous dislike micro-raids performed by angry groups of Reddit users who just discover the video for the first time. Nearly five months later, on November 12, 2017, Cade streamed the video game Sonic Forces ''on his Twitch channel. After playing and completing the game in under three hours, he decided to refund it through Steam while he was still live, with his viewers watching. This caused a lot of backlash within the gaming community as a whole, including SEGA employee Aron Webber. This also inspired a Polygon """journalist""", Julia Alexander, to write an article about the situation. Weegee once again explained himself, in a YouTube video titled [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QPChLbxSle8 ''Responding to Polygon's Hit Piece on Me], calling out Polygon for spreading lies and false accusations with malicious intent, and, in an attempt to calm the angry children who were upset by his actions, he donated an amount of money equivalent to one new copy of Sonic Forces to charity, and outright purchasing another copy of the game through Steam. Running jokes within FWOB Weegee is often a target for jokes from the other four FWOB members. This has created many running jokes that persist throughout multiple episodes. These include: being a closeted gay, torturing the editors (Dad and Deezus) with microphone peaks, having a lower intelligence due to being a high school dropout, hating Turvamania (he doesn’t), and being the group's resident Nazi edge-lord. He is also the creator of the "Donkey Kong Surge" meme, invented during a video of Mario Party 4 in which he emerged from that game victorious. This meme later evolved into "Koopa Kid Surge" due to a lack of playable Donkey Kongs in subsequent Mario Party games, and Cade having to choose Koopa Kid as a playable character in his place. "Donkey Kong Surge" would officially return to the channel on the first aired episode of the Mario Party 10 series. Cade vs. The Wild All debate on whether Weegee can or cannot have been moved to here ''-Conussed'' Ps for states on Weegee to use here's Weegee joke battle page